


A Song of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Unlikely confession, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A series of drabbles of George R. R. Martin's A Song Of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. Contains all sorts of genres, themes, short, and long stories. Feel free to request a drabble idea through a pm message if you had like, but enjoy the read!





	A Song of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones Drabble Collection

Brienne was training Podrick how to spar as usual, after all winter was coming and he needed to be prepare to fight the army of the dead. She knew he wouldn’t be best swordsman―not with the short time they had left, but the lady―whoa, whoa, wait a minute lady wasn’t a proper word, the warrior of Tarth wanted her squire to be able to defend himself. Be able to survive when they fight army of the dead, or at least be able to that is. Brienne cared about Podrick, even though she didn’t show it that well. 

 

“Haahaa…” Podrick was breathing hard as usual and bending down to where his hands were on his knees. 

 

“You need to take a break Podrick?” Brienne asked. She knew the training was growing more difficult by each day due to fact Brienne wanted to teach the squire as much as possible in a short amount of time. 

 

“Aye, I think lad does need a bit of break, dontcha think?” An all too familiar voice chuckled.

 

Brienne groaned inwardly.  _ It is him again.  _ Figured it was best to just leave, Brienne walked away in hopes of escaping redhead free folkman. The man gave her the creeps! And that is not in a good way!

 

“M’lady, where are you going?” Podrick inquired. 

 

“We are done training for the day.” Brienne said. 

 

“But M’lady, we only just begin!” The squire protested. 

 

“We will train some more later, promise.” _ Right now I really need to get away from him.  _ Brienne noticed the free folk man was looking at her too much―so much he was ogling at her. What was wrong with him? Brienne knew she wasn’t like any woman he has ever saw before, however that didn’t mean he should gawk at her. It made her comfortable. Wherever he was around, Brienne felt extremely uncomfortable. 

 

“If you say so,” Podrick expressed a bit of disappointment. He really looked forward to training with his sword. “See you later then.” With a wave of his hand, Podrick slowly walked away.  

 

“Ugh fine, we will train some more!” Upon hearing this Podrick’s mood perked up, he spun around, a bright smile don his face. “Thank you, M’lady!” He bowed frantically to show his gratitude. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you are welcome, Podrick, now, pick up your sword.”  Brienne waved her hand dismissively, but a gentle smile adorned her face when she saw how happy Podrick was when she reconsidered that they will resume training.

 

_ Quicker this training done with Podrick, I can leave and get away from this guy. Hopefully, it goes my quick. _ Brienne doubted the training session with Podrick anytime soon because her squire was determined to learn and get better at wielding his sword, so this would take awhile. Not that Brienne minded, she had nothing else to do, but at same time knowing that free folk man was gawking her just made her uncomfortable. She’d try to ignore him, however whenever Podrick launched an attack at her and she maneuvered it, she noticed him looking at her even more, this time with such intensity. Soon, it got to point where she was fed up with him looking, and decided to tell Podrick that they needed to take a break for awhile, which Podrick happily obliged. They were training for almost half an hour now, and poor Podrick was glistening in sweat, instead of taking break he suggested they start bright and early tomorrow, which Brienne agreed to do so.

 

When Podrick left, Brienne walked over towards the redhead free folk man. She believe his name was Tormund, or something close to that. She knew Jon Snow, or should she say the King of North addressed him before. 

 

“Your name’s Tormund, right?” The free folk man nodded.

 

“Why you askin’ you interested in me?” Tormund asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

 

“No, I am not, I just wanted you to stop staring at me, you make me rather uncomfortable.” Brienne said, bluntly. 

 

“Forgive me for staring, but I can’t help myself, you’re such a beauty!” Tormund exclaimed, passionately. 

Brienne’s cheeks burned furiously upon hearing this. “Are you making fun of me?” She asked, grabbing Tormund by the collar of his shirt.

 

“Making fun you? Why would i do that for?” Tormund gawked at her. “I would never insult a beauty such as yourself!” True, he wouldn’t, Tormund wasn’t that type of man. He never was.

 

“Quit, saying that I am not beauty!” retorted Brienne.

 

“Nay, I disagree, you are a beauty, you will always be a beauty in my eyes.” Tormund said with utmost sincere and passion in his voice. 

 

Oddly enough, Brienne felt her heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. Nobody never said this to her! Not even Jaime fucking Lannister! 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Feel free tell me what you think below.


End file.
